What if Paper Planes
by RiMi-chan
Summary: "What if Paper planes painted the world, like you painted mine?" Paper Planes/Prisoner version. RinXLen. I say no to incest.
1. Bliss

...

What if Paper Planes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Take him! Dispose that filthy brat!"

They dragged him, dragged him to his very own place in hell; that's what he thought. No one could ever forgive him for that 'scandalous' act as a mere peasant, anyway. Those kind of people were sent to prison to let themselves rot to their own death.

…

He was just an ordinary person after all.

…

Who tried to kill an aristocrat.

…

..

By accident.

.*.

"How are you feeling, my dearest?"

"I'm…just fine, Papa." she coughed. The situation's the same, as always. She was in a very blank room again, unable to easily move through all the tubes connected to her. She can just feel another batch of liquid flowing into her frail body, like, renewing her, somehow. But at the same time, she felt her life draining out of her, little by little.

"I want to go where you work, Papa." the girl pleaded.

"Who would visit that dirty prison? It's not good for your health, dear."

"But, I want to see the world. I want to get out of this small, _cage_." she finally caught that word.

The girl's father felt her words; that she really meant what she said.

But the circumstances weren't just right.

"Just get better. Then, you'll be able to see the world." he kissed his daughter's forehead, bidding her goodbye as he stood up and left the room.

His last words felt like she, was ultimately weak.

.*.*.

It was lunch break and all the prisoners were released into the field. He was grateful to see the sky once again, after all those days with the cold cement surrounding him.

He sat and stared at the boundary; it was a tall set of deadly wires separating him from his beloved freedom.

Separating him from a beautiful girl he saw.

.*.*.*.

The daughter escaped from the hospital she was in and fortunately, no one sued her for doing so. She got her extra clothes, wore her hat for protection and went to the place she really wanted to go.

Because where her father worked, beside that cold prison,

…

is a land full of life.

.*.*.*.*.

"Hello." she said in a soft voice. He wondered why the girl was talking to him, who was a soon-to-be-dead prisoner.

But he was shy enough not to talk back.

He stood up,

"Hello, young lady."

The girl smiled as she twirled back to the grasslands in front of the boundary. The boy silently watched her as she picked up a white flower.

"Hey. Try to catch this." the blond girl placed the fresh flower in between a folded paper plane and threw it across the sky, over the boundary that was separating them.

The boy chased the paper plane 'til it landed on the ground, and saw the flower inserted inside of it. He ran back, holding the paper plane, to the boundary to say thank you, but..

She was already gone.

..

"She'll definitely be back to see my reply."

Then, lunch break was over.

- _To be continued._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

(No notes for awhile. But in the last chapter there will be one, okay? Keep reading~)


	2. Pain

…

What if Paper Planes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

She watched as the boy chased after her neatly folded paper plane shoot across the sky. Then, she suddenly saw him smiling. The smile that showed her the boy's small piece of happiness.

But then, her eyesight started to blur. She had to go back.

…

And so, she did.

..

But that didn't stop her from writing again.

.*.

Days passed and the two souls were beginning to think that there's still light in that dark cell, and in that blank room. That, there is still life inside of them.

So, they didn't stop sending each other letters that contained their feelings, and their feelings for each other. The girl would go to the prison every now and then, while the boy would patiently wait for her during his lunch breaks.

Nothing can break that bond that they have already made and shared. Nothing ever will.

I mean, no one ever could.

.*.*.

The doctors noticed her small recovery; how she manages to smile every once in a while and that she's able to sit up and stay awake longer than before. Her father noticed this, and became suspicious.

She was writing her reply back then, when her father walked into her room and saw all the letters. It was the ones the boy sent her, the ones the girl kept close to her when she falls asleep, the ones she held close to her heart.

He snatched the paper planes and gazed at what was inside.

"No, please Papa! Don't-!"

However, the father saw that the handwriting wasn't his daughter's and, the letter was tinted with dirt. So, he crumpled the harmless piece of paper and threw it into the trash bin.

He swore he didn't have to do that, but he just did.

He just did.

And he can just hear his daughter's tears being shed as he walked out and went back to work.

.*.*.*.

"Search the cells!"

The blond boy heard the raspy voice of the Prison Commander ring against the cold prison walls. And at the same time, he knew what the Commander meant.

Cell Inspection.

The boy's hands trembled as he searched his cell and looked for a place to hide the paper planes that he received. But then, the guard assigned to him opened his door and the Commander himself went inside.

The Commander's eyes observed every detail of the boy's cell; well, that's what it looked like, anyway.

Unfortunately, his eyes landed on the boy's side.

Where a bunch of paper planes sat beside him.

The Commander's usual calm eyes froze, like the sight of the paper planes beside the boy was a total eyesore. Some other guards began to hold the boy as the Commander snatched one of the papers and saw his daughter's handwriting. He gritted his teeth in anger as he tore the harmless paper apart.

"NO!" the boy's scream was deafening as he clenched his fist and sent it flying towards the Commander's face.

Then, they both stare at each other for a while until the other guards finally pulled the boy away.

It's as if the Commander knew exactly where the other set of paper planes were.

.*.*.*.*.

She was panting heavily, although she was just lying down on her hospital bed. She never felt _this_ tired before. Well, not until now.

"I have to go send…my message." she mumbled, her chest heavy as she struggled to sit up. She removed the dextrose attached to her arm, even though that ultimately hurt, stood up, and walked out of the room with her hat.

Maybe this time, this time it'll be the last.

'Cause she already knew that she won't be able to survive in the next few days.

- _To be continued._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.


	3. Torment

…

What if Paper Planes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The boy noticed that his lunch breaks were beginning to shrink, meaning that his chance of seeing the girl again was also decreasing. He also noticed that the girl rarely even visits him anymore.

But still, he never gave up.

One day, when the sun was up, high in the sky, she came.

But somehow, he saw the sadness deep inside her blue eyes, which were happy back then.

The girl threw the paper plane with all she had and when he finally caught it, he saw the first words.

"I'm sorry. I have to go somewhere far away."

He can almost hear her words saying bye-bye.

.*.

The girl saw that the boy's impression changed, meaning that he already saw the girl's first words that spoke her goodbyes. Then, without further ado, she turned her back and started walking.

…

"I'll wait for you! I'll wait for you forever!" the boy shouted out, letting the whole world hear his statement. She tried not to cry, because it might speed up her heartbeat and lead her dying right there.

"We'll meet again, alright?"

Even with these words, the girl still marched on, back to the hospital, her face soaked in tears.

.*.*.

The boy's eyes widened. Both because he was being dragged by two sets of arms again, back to his cell, and because of what happened recently.

..

What he doesn't know is, the Prison Commander was watching him all along.

"Lock him down." The Commander ordered as the boy's cell door closed shut. There was still sunlight shining through the small steel bars, there's still time to write a reply. Even though he might not be able to see the sky again, even though he might not be able to see the next daylight..

Even though the paper plane might not reach the girl at all.

But still, he needed to write a reply. He just needed to.

Simply because, he loves her.

.*.*.*.

"Where have you been, milady?"

"You still didn't take your medicines.."

"Thank goodness, you're-oh dear!"

The blond girl felt dizzy at the sound of the nurses' ringing voices circling around her. And it looks like, she can't take this anymore.

Even if she really wanted to.

.*.*.*.*.

"Prepare his execution."

"But sir.."

"No exceptions. He tried to kill an aristocrat and his grace period's over." the Commander's voice filled the minds of his guards as he burned in anger upon remembering that set of paper planes with the blond boy. He can't just stand his daughter wasting her precious energy with that worthless piece of meat.

"As you wish, sir." the second in command finally surrendered. There's no point in arguing with the Commander, every guard in this prison knows that.

"Make sure he never sees the next sunrise again."

.*.*.*.*.*.

She can feel the tubes increasing again and that dextrose one was still as annoying as ever. She can't even normally breath and her body felt like a large tube that was connected into a hundred small ones.

At least her last letter reached him. At least, he might be released someday. At least..

He'll be ale to live on.

..

Unlike her.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

He was dreaming that they were together. That, they were walking across those grassy plains where she always stood on when she gave her letters. She had that radiant smile that brightened up his world, that brought color into his colorless one.

But then, the water came and washed all the colors away.

"Wake up!" a bucket of fresh ice water soaked his blond hair as he shook the coldness away. He saw the "other" commander in front of him, wearing an empty face. The boy knew what this meant, because what was in this person's plate ID,

reads, 'Executioner'.

- _To be continued._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.


	4. Sorrow

…

What if Paper Planes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"I'll wait! I'll wait for you forever!" his voice echoed in the girl's head.

Maybe she won't get to meet him again. That was what the girl wondered, her face all sweaty from exhaustion. Her eyesight was all blurry and her hearing seems distant, like there were bunches of cotton blocking her ears. Despite this, she still wanted to see him.

That's all she wanted, anyway; to be with him.

.*.

Another set of arms dragged him away from his cell, no complaints though. The girl's gone, his eyes were hazy after all those crying and his world is about to end.

"I have no regrets.." he muttered out softly,

"But.."

His head was dropped into a wooden slit, like a neck was shaped out of it for a reason. The other commander placed a black cover on his face as the boy prepared himself.

...

"_I never knew her name._"

.*.*.

Another day had passed and the boy was no more. They had to remove his remnants in his cell for the new prisoner, and so they did.

"Commander. Sir, I found something." the guard of the boy's cell handed a paper plane over the Commander's desk.

His eyes widened.

.*.*.*.

"Please let me meet him again. Wherever he is, please let me.." the girl mumbled to herself, over and over again. She can't even move a muscle, how can she-

**BA-THUMP.**

..**  
><strong>

Her faint heartbeat filled her ears as her body contracted for the sudden lost of oxygen. She inhaled sharply, but still no air came in.

..

_Tit._

_Tit._

_Tit.._

.*.*.*.*.

"What happened?" the girl's father abruptly asked as he opened her door. And upon seeing the situation, he froze right at his tracks.

"Sorry, sir. But the doctor is already on it. You may wait outside." one nurse with brunette hair spoke, blocking his daughter's view.

"But, I need to be there! She-"

"I will repeat it again, sir. The doctor is doing whatever he can; you just need to wait outside. Please. This is for her." the same nurse repeated. Eventually, the father surrendered and went outside his daughter's room.

..

He only wanted to let his daughter to recover, and for her to recover, she doesn't need any obstacles that will worsen her condition. So, that's what the father did; he eliminated the said obstacle.

...

But was it the right choice?

.*.*.*.*.*.

After an hour or so, the doctor came out and the father stood straight.

"Her vital signs are unstable. Her pulse rate is also slowing. One unusual thing was, she was crying while we were doing test this past hour,"

The father flinched while the doctor continued,

"I'm sorry but I think she needs to be with the one she's closest to." the doctor smiled lightly.

"Stay with her, sir."

The father nodded and went inside her room. She was just lying there, looking as pale as ever. He sat by her bed, holding her hand with his,

_Tit. Tit. Tit. Tit.._

Her eyes slowly fluttered open,

"Papa..?"

Her father smiled as he reached out from his pocket and placed a paper plane on the girl's hand, enclosing it with his.

The girl's eyes can't shed any more tears, but this one; this one's because of relief and joy. And not because of sadness anymore.

She then closed her eyes, gave another smile, and surrendered into oblivion.

...

'_The deep darkness tore the two of us apart yet the deep darkness brought us together again._'

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Hey." a calming voice said,

"Open your eyes."

And so, she did. And what she saw was almost breathtaking. It was the boy in front of her, just like before.

But now, nothing was separating them.

- _To be continued._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.


	5. Nirvana

…

What if Paper Planes.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Her eyes boomed open while he, smiled.

"I waited for you."

She can't help but smile back,

"Did you wait for too long?"

The boy then walked towards her, held her hand and the two of them began to walk into everlasting peace.

"Nah. Time doesn't matter, now that you're with me."

.*.

"Hey, Len." the blond girl said as she looked up. He was sitting on a tree branch while she was leaning on the main trunk.

"Mm?" the boy relaxed his arms at the back of his neck.

"Can we visit him?"

"What 'him'?" the boy asked, looking at the girl.

"My father, silly." she replied, smiling.

"Rin, you sure of that?" he said as he jumped down the branch.

"Yeah. He returned your paper plane after all."

"He did? Wait. So your father is one of the guards?" Len asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I remember he's the Commander or something.." Rin wondered as the two of them started walking again.

"Did you get to read it?" the boy asked, very curiously.

"Not really. It was too late back then." the girl's smile dropped, as well as the boy's excitement.

"Oh,"

"You know what's inside that letter?" Len grinned while he held her hand and started fiddling with Rin's fingers.

"What?" she smiled at his grin, they stopped walking.

He then whispered his unspoken words, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I love you."

She smiled once more,

"I love you back."

.*.*.*.

It has been a year since his daughter died. She left behind the flowers the father placed on her vase, and that last paper plane.

He was sitting in front of her grave, and caught himself lost..and sad.

Then, he heard footsteps.

He wiped his hideous tears and turned his head,

it was the boy.

…

"Hey, Papa!" the father looked at who was the source of that familiar voice; it was his daughter standing beside the boy.

And she, looked very well and happy.

Just like how he wanted her to be, ever since she got that disease.

"Hey.." the father replied as he blond girl smiled.

"We'll be going now, okay?"

That stabbed the father's heart deeply. The girl, his only daughter, will be gone forever. What kind of father would want that?

But somehow, the father felt relieved. He knew that his daughter was safe and happy with that boy, even though that boy was a prisoner. Nonetheless, it's his daughter they're talking about, and nothing compares to her happiness.

"Take care, d-dear." he choked from his tears as he propped up his glasses to wipe them away.

"You too, Papa." the girl looked content as she waved goodbye. And in that next heartbeat.

They were both gone.

.*.*.*.*.*.

It's an unending walk up there, but it didn't pain us too much. I was-I am, happy to be with Rin, 'cause she would always smile, smile happily at me.

And her smile enough, would fill my world with happiness.

"What if paper planes," she suddenly speaks in a singsong voice, that was like honey to my ears.

"painted the world," then, she looks at me and smiles.

"like you painted mine?"

…

It's an unending bliss up there.

- _End._

**(A.N.)**

Please don't kill me 'cause I know this last chapter is a bit boring and I just want to just finish it. So, that's that. I hope you like it, if so, please do review. And if you didn't, still review. I won't be mad. Cause I don't get mad. Get it? *smiles*


End file.
